dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
VIXX
center|670px VIXX *'Nombre: '''VIXX (빅스) **'¿Por qué VIXX?:' "Voice, Visual, Value In Excelsis", significa "voz visual,valuada en excelencia" *'Número de miembros: 6 chicos. * País: Corea del Sur. *'''Nombre fanclub: '''ST☆RLIGHT **¿Por qué ST☆RLIGHT?:' Significa que los fans son como las estrellas para VIXX. Las estrellas para los fans no son VIXX, pero las estrellas para VIXX son los fans. *'Color oficial: Dorado Perlado. *'Debut: '''24 de mayo del 2012 . *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment (''Misma que Sung Si kyung, Seo In Guk, Park Hyo Shin, Lee Seok Hun). Carrera '''Pre-Debut Los seis integrantes del grupo se dieron a conocer gracias a un reality show de Mnet llamado "Mydol". Después de que diera comienzo el programa, se anunció que de los 10 participantes del show, sólo unos llegarían a formar parte de un grupo que debutaría en cuanto el programa finalizara. Apartir de ese momento, los participantes tuvieron que pasar por diversas pruebas demostrando su valía como artistas, siendo juzgados por la audiencia y por otros miembros de su compañía (Jelly Fish Entertainment). Nakhun (que debutó DEMION), Daewon, Byungjun y Nakta (que debutó con Topp Dogg) no fueron elegidos para ser miembros de VIXX. Antes de que el programa finalizara realizaron un acto público y así llegaron a probar que era un grupo que tenía muchas fans. VIXX reveló el teaser de su primer video musical a través del sitio oficial del grupo y el canal de YouTube. 'Debut' El grupo hizo su debut el 24 de mayo de 2012 en M! Countdown, el mismo día de su lanzamiento. Especialistas han dicho que su debut fue perfecto. Han demostrado su fama gracias a que se les ha pedido participar en programas con otros grupos que llevan más tiempo que ellos en la industria, y además en menos de un mes lograron que su primer Mini-Álbum se agotara. Ya que tienen gran demanda por parte de fans extranjeros, en su página de Youtube oficial se ha comenzado a subtitular los episodios de su programa "VIXX TV". Es de los grupos "Rookies" que mejores críticas recibe del público y expertos. Integrantes center|680px Integrantes (Izq. a Der.): Ken, Ravi, N, Hongbin, Leo, Hyuk *N (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Leo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ken (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ravi (Rapero y Bailarín) *Hong Bin (Vocalista, Bailarín, Rapero) *Hyuk (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Reality Show *2012 (Pre-debut): Mnet "Mydol" *2012 (Presente): YouTube "VIXX TV" *2012: SBS MTV "MTV Diary" *2013: TVN "The Romantic and Idol" (N) *2013: SBS MTV "Plan V Diary" *2013: Mnet Japan "VIXX File" Programas de TV *2012: Sonbadak TV "K-POP TV VIXX" *2012 | 2013: Arirang "Pops in Seoul" *2012 | 2013: MBC "All The K-Pop" *2012: KBS2 "Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2" *2013: Arirang "After School Club" (episodio 8 y 35) *2013: Mnet "Mnet Wide Open Studio" *2013: SBS "Star Face-off" *2013: MBC "Idol Star Athletic Championships" *2013: MBC "Quiz to Change the World" (N, Ken) *2013: MBC "Star JikJjik" *2013: KBS "World Global Request Show: A Song For You" (VIXX con BTOB, episodio 6) *2013: KBS2 "Yoo Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook" (con OKDAL) *2013: KBS2 "Immortal Song 2" *2013: MNET AMERICA "Danny From LA" *2013: MNET AMERICA "JJANG!" *2014: Beatles Code 3D 'Discografía' 'Albums' 'Mini Álbum ' 'Repackage' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *겨울 고백 (Winter Propose) - Jelly Christmas 2013'' [With 'Sung Si Kyung, Park Hyo Shin, Seo In Guk & VIXX] - (10-Diciembre-2013)'' Curiosidades *Antes de debutar, Hyuk y Hong Bin no se llevaban bien, pero después hablaron y ahora se llevan más que bien. *El más tímido y callado del grupo es Leo. *La cancion Rock Ur Body originalmente era de B2ST y fue compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger. *Ganaron popularidad con su tercer single On And On y su primer Mini-Álbum Hyde. *Debido al éxito de VIXX en Japón, su agencia decidió abrir un sitio oficial exclusivamente para ese país. *Se les conoce por ser un grupo muy abierto y sociable con los demás. *Son cercanos a grupos como MBLAQ, BTOB, Boyfriend, el duo de JJ Project, e incluso últimamente lo son a EXO. *En su canción "Hyde" hacen referencia a la obra literaria 'El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde' de Robert Louis Stevenson. *Tuvieron una colaboración con Min Ah de Girl's Day en la canción Stop Resisting de su primer Mini-Álbum. *Últimamente, varios grupos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, los nombran por tener un estilo diferente al de los demás Idol Boy Band. *Por la diferencia de estilos en cada canción se mantiene la idea de "perfección" y "diferente". *El single '''Dae.Da.Na.Da.Neo (G.R.8.U) '''o '''You're.Im.Pres.Sive '''tiene la peculiaridad de estar las imágenes al revés. Salen del estilo oscuro y malvado para ir a una perfección y locura en su bienestar, con una imagen natural, relajada y casual. La canción es una precuela de '''Hyde. Esto se puede comprobar leyendo la letra de ambas canciones, las cuales cuentan una historia. G.R.8.U cuenta cuándo se enamoran, y Hyde cuándo rompen, pasando por la locura de ellos. En G.R.8.U muestran que están cambiando por el hecho de haberse enamorado. Por tanto, completan la historia de "Jekyll y Hyde". *Cada uno puso su grano de arena para''' G.R.8.U. N creó la coreografía, Ravi compuso la letra y el rap, Ken y Leo, junto con el compositor, crearon la melodía y parte de la letra, Hyuk se encargó del vestuario y estilismo, y HongBin se dedicó a la fotografía, ya que es su afición. *El 25 de Agosto VIXX anunció su Global Showcase llamado ''''Milky Way' (Vía Láctea). La gira duró dos meses, de octubre a noviembre, visitando los países de Malasia (Kuala Lumpur), Japón (Osaka y Tokio), Suecia (Estocolmo), Italia (Milan), Estados Unidos (Dallas y Los Ángeles) y finalmente el 17 de noviembre en el Olympic Gymnastics Stadium de Seúl con un aproximado de más de 10,000 asistentes. En esta última presentación fue liberado un fragmento del MV 'Voodoo Doll' y la coreografía completa. *El 12 de Octubre, en Immortal Song 2, VIXX rindió homenaje al fallecido cantante Kim Sungjae con la canción "As I Told You", donde se le pudo ver a su madre llorar diciendo "Fue como si mi hijo estuviera vivo de nuevo. Gracias". *VIXX aparece en el cuarto capítulo del drama The Heirs, haciendo un cameo. Ellos son un grupo patrocinado por Mega Ent. cuyo presidente es el padre de Lee Bo Na. *El MV de la canción "Because The Answer Is You" 'fue grabado en Estocolmo, Suecia. *El segundo teaser de "'Voodoo Doll" fue calificado "R" (Rated R), provocando polémica en Corea del Sur por el fuerte contenido que posee. *Realizaron una presentación especial junto a Girl's Day con la canción "Now" de Trouble Maker. Ver Aquí. *VIXX es uno de los pocos grupos que rinde homenaje a éxitosos grupos de los 90's, tales como Sechskies, H.O.T, DEUX, entre otros. *El grupo estará promocionando de 2 a 3 semanas, a partir del 3 de Enero, la canción 'Thank You for Being Born' para recompensar el amor de sus fans, liberando también el vídeo musical que es una recopilación de los cumpleaños de los integrantes y su Showcase Global 'Milky Way'. Premios Enlaces *Web Oficial VIXX *Facebook Oficial VIXX *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial VIXX Twitter *Twitter N *Twitter Leo *Twitter Ken *Twitter Ravi *Twitter Hong Bin *Twitter Hyuk Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|295 px|left|VIXX → Super Hero thumb|right|295 px|VIXX → Rock Your Body Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop